The Chosen One
by BJAuth
Summary: A one shot about an important day in the life of Remus Lupin, and how his destiny was shaped the day he set foot within the grounds of Hogwarts. A happy ending for Remus Lupin at last.


_**The Chosen one**_

The brilliant autumn sunshine of a cool September morning filtered through the thick velvet curtains and awoke the dozing inhabitant's slumber. It had been a restless night for the wizard, as the memories of yester years unfolded like the pages of a never ending story book and their voices called out to him like they often did now; dim and distant echoes in the caves of his mind on the eve of this most prestigious occasion. If only they could be standing beside him this afternoon his life would be complete.

Stretching his arms above his head, and yawning to draw the crisp morning air into his lungs, he slowly rose from the sanctuary of the warm, comforting bed and headed towards the window, drawing back the heavy drapes to see what this special morning brought for him.

The dawn had sent a wave of glorious light to bathe the grounds of Hogwarts, but with it came a heavy dew to paint a coating of glistening beads of light upon the luscious green carpet of grass and flowers below him. The sunlight danced upon the water droplets to tease and stir Mother Nature into thinking this was a warm summers day, but she knew better than to fall for the suns enticements, and the flowers refused to open for their master just yet.

The window opened, and the brisk air hit the wizard's face in a refreshing blast to wake the senses and clear the mind of the traces that last nights ghosts had left behind. A clear mind was needed for today's historic events to come, and a shiver tingled down his spine as the enormity of what he was about to undertake hit him for the first time in many weeks. He swallowed his fears for the moment and looked across the vast grounds, remembering his first ventures as a boy in the first flushes of youth, closing his eyes in a private prayer of timing and good fortune: if not for Dumbledore he would never have come here at all. If not for him, the world would have been a lonely place for a man such as he. A lump threatened to rise once more in the back of his dry throat as his mind cast back to warm summer days and the recollection of friends won and lost over the many years: some of them true, others fair weather, but all in their own way important to the heart of the one they left behind. He blinked slowly as the tears formed in his aging eyes and he was startled as his mind and ears played tricks on him like they often did when he felt his emotions rise within him: he heard their voices calling him. It was mainly the echoes of a dim and distant past, recalling happier times and schoolboy memories of adventures and risks taken long ago. A whisper of words, the bark of laughter, a snort of repressed giggles, but recently, though he could not recall exactly when it had begun, he heard their adult voices and they spoke directly to him as he unconsciously sort their advice and counsel.

He stared across to the shivering boughs of the Whomping Willow and he smiled at its constant reminder of the times he had. It had been planted the year he had joined and now here they were again, standing together again, a little older and a little wiser, and if he was not mistaken the tree gave him a little nod of approval as he stood there in his room before it like a subject before its King. The Willow approved of the choice. A sharp knock at the door disturbed his thoughts and he grabbed the robe draped across the leather armchair and put it around him before answering the door. He took a deep breath before opening the solid oak door, for there was only one person who would disturb him at this hour of the morning.

"Severus."

"I am sorry if I have disturbed you, Headmaster."

Headmaster. He had not been called that name before, and the way Snape said it brought a rye smile to Lupin's face that could not be suppressed as hard as he tried. He searched the man's visage for a hint of the old bitterness, but to his surprise there was none there. Snape was now the Defence against the Dark Arts professor, and Deputy Head, as well as Slytherin's Head of House: perhaps he was contented with his lot now. Perhaps the final battle had given the man before Remus Lupin a dose of humility and understanding, though he found it hard to believe. The final war had changed many people; Snape was not untouched by the outcome. Lupin placed a hand on his shoulder, and Snape frowned at his unexpected actions.

"Headmaster is really not necessary, Severus. Plain old Remus will do from you, or Lupin, if you insist on formality."

He glanced at Lupin with those dark, fathomless eyes of his and Lupin's face lost its cheery smile.

"I think an element of decorum is necessary on occasions such as these." Snape muttered in a cold and rigid way, his lips barely moving as he spoke.

"As you wish, Severus, if you find it easier, but within the privacy of my chambers I would prefer a more relaxed approach."

Lupin saw this as his first chance to stamp his authority down and start as he meant to go on and Snape knew this as he shuffled uncomfortably while under the unending gaze of the man before him. He finally, under duress, nodded his reluctant approval.

"I believe, in the circumstances, it would be satisfactory, Remus." The last word pained him as if he had just swallowed something sharp and agonizing. Lupin patted him on the shoulder and grinned momentarily at the sallow faced man, turning away to take his newly pressed clothes out of the wardrobe and prepare for the days events.

"Was there anything else, Severus, only I do have a tight schedule today."

"Only to tell you that everything has been prepared as we discussed and the staff have been briefed in their roles in the ceremony. They will be prepared and ready in the Great Hall at 3pm, as will I, unless there is anything else you wish us to do."

Lupin shook his head. "No, you may go, Severus, and thank you."

As the dark figure went to turn the door handle, Lupin paused and called him back.

"Severus"

"Yes Head…Remus."

Remus looked out of the sunlit window and watched the rays of light flicker and dance before him like restless spirits enticing him to ask the question he hunted the answer to the most. He closed his eyes to ignore there teasing ways but his curiosity got the better of him and the words tumbled from his lips before he had a chance to gain control.

"Do you ever hear them? I mean... do they ever talk to you, Severus?"

He slowly opened his eyes and expected to be faced with a questioning and condescending look from the man before him, or at the very least an air of disapproval, but the face that was void of emotion became one of great understanding. Severus Snape knew of the voices from beyond the veil and he sighed as he gave his carefully considered answer.

"Sometimes I think I hear her dulcet tones in the dead of night, when I dream of what has gone before, and lately I hear him too: I hear her son, though I know not why he calls to me. But I am never visited by them, if you mean the Marauder friends of yours, and for that I am eternally grateful."

Lupin smirked and nodded at his sentiment. "Does she approve of me, Severus? Does Harry approve?"

As he turned to face Lupin as he went to close the door behind him, a gentle smile broke slowly across his harsh, angular face, and his eyes twinkled in the suns light.

"Yes Remus, they both approve, and though it pains me to say it you were the right choice."

Remus smiled as the door closed shut with a sharp click, and he began to dress for the day ahead with a little weight lifted from his shoulders. Gone were the old shabby robes, all patched and torn, to be replaced by smart new shades of purple and black befitting his new role. As he fastened the very last button, he glanced at his reflection and wondered if the smart and dignified man before him was really the Remus Lupin he knew or some clever impostor to confuse and befuddle him. He smoothed down his collar and took a deep breath in, puffing out his chest and straightening his spine. The starch of his collar irritated his neck and he pulled at it to loosen the material a little, grimacing as he did so. No, this was he: the Lupin of now and ever more. He had to change, and it was change for the better. One last glance and he headed towards his new office, though until today it had still been very much Dunbledore's office and he almost expected the old wizard to come in behind him and sit in the Headmasters chair as in days gone by when he had to consult with Lupin on ways to make Sirius Black conform with school rules, and always failed miserably. But those days were gone now and today was the start of the new era - the Lupin era. As his hand touched the ornate handle of the magnificent old door he heard familiar voices taking to one another, and he hesitated outside to listen to their conversations.

"Well, though he wasn't my favourite choice, I suppose he will do as he did have connections to the Black family."

"Oh really Phineas! Will you ever learn that the wizarding world does not revolve around the house of Black, you conceited old fool? You are to assist him and counsel him just as we have done the others in their time, isn't that right Everard?"

The sallow faced portrait shook from his doze and sprung to life.

"What what? Oh well, yes! We must all help him along the merry road of the Headmaster. He is young, to be sure, but he has a wise head on his shoulders and he has much experience of life. He will do us proud."

"But did we really have to appoint a half breed?"

The other portraits came to life in a flurry of fury.

"Insubordination, Sir!"

"Wash your mouth out with soap and water, Phineas Nigellus!"

"If I may be allowed to interrupt you all, my dear fellows, Remus john Lupin will make a very fine Headmaster, just as we all did in our time. He was made for the part and the Fates saw that he would come this way."

"Are you saying he was meant to suffer as he did in his life, Albus, my dear?"

"Yes, it was written many years ago that a man such as he would succeed me. I am confident of my sources and in no doubt he is the man they refer to."

"Well well. It has been many a fine Headmaster that was chosen in such a fashion. It is not for us mere mortals to say or decide otherwise."

"Quite true!"

"Here, here! Oh shush, here he comes."

Silence greeted him as he entered the room, and he painting and portraits all catnapped happily in their slumber as if nothing would disturb them, but Remus had heard enough. Dumbledore had known all along that he would one day succeed him, and that is why he went to so much effort to get Remus to Hogwarts as a pupil and later in his life as a Professor. His eyes wandered around the room to view the portraits; some he recognised and others he did not, but for the first time he felt a sense of belonging. For the first time he understood why he was the one to remain behind. His gaze moved to the newest portrait and for just a fleeting moment he thought Albus Dumbledore's vivid blue eyes winked at him in return.

His gaze took his eye line down to the old desk, so often full of bizarre objects and gadgets and the odd sherbet lemon, but today just parchment and a steaming, swirling mug of Wolfsbane left by Madame Pomphrey sat there. He reached forwards to take a sip and as he did so screwed up his face as the vile liquid hit the back of his tender throat, and downing the rest of the mixture in a hurry he shuddered as it made its way slowly to his stomach. The potion may be more effective theses days but its taste was no more pleasant that it ever had been.

A pile of unopened letters awaited his personal attention all delivered by owl that very morning and his heart skipped a beat as he realised their significance: letters of support and congratulations from the parents, governors and guardians at the school. Now he was wanted, unlike years ago. Toiling the remaining hours away with his head down against the reams of parchment, he barely noticed how the hands of the clock in front of him crept their way slowly around past noon to the moment he wanted all of his life, until a knock on the door broke his concentration and for the second time that day, Severus Snape entered the room he was in.

"Everything is ready for you, Headmaster. They are all here: the families, friends, governors, press, and Ministry officials. They have all come here today. We have had to expand the hall to fit them in."

Remus looked up from his work and glanced at the clock. It was time for him to take his place. He nodded in a confirming gesture to Snape and said, "I'll be there in a moment."

"As you wish."

Remus placed his quill on the desk and looked around him, sighing to himself. His stomach churned and a limp formed in the back of his throat as he slowly stood and pushed the chair in neatly behind him, moving it so it was precisely square to the desk. He returned the quill back to the inkpot and everything was in its rightful place: and so was he.

The walk to the Great Hall was a long and lonely one and he took slow, steady steps to savour the atmosphere and view the sites of the familiar walls. The resident ghosts had each taken their places and bowed their heads in a mark of respect to their new Master; even Peeves respected Loony Lupin that day. As he neared his final destination, he noticed a curious addition or two to the paintings nearest the Hall. There, proud and regal stood a magnificent stag, accompanied by a scruffy, shaggy haired mongrel, both looking for their mate to play with and chase. Remus shook his head and smiled. "Not today boys, but thanks for coming." And then two pairs of the most brilliant emerald green eyes shone back at him from the painting of the Mother and child, and he blinked and looked again. "Lily? Harry?" They smiles and blinked slowly back at him and then he knew they were all watching over him, just like they said they would in his dreams.

A sharp intake of breath later, and he entered the hall and faced his public. They were all there awaiting his instructions. All his friends of old: the Weasleys, Neville, Ginny, Ron and Hermione, Kingsley and Tonks, and not forgetting Minerva, who had been so important in persuading him he was the one. They were all there for him as he stood up to the middle of the large staff table and announced,

"Good afternoon. My name is Remus Lupin and I am the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."


End file.
